Reawakening
by wolfpack16
Summary: My first fic. I know that the first chapter is short. I will try to update ASAP
1. Default Chapter

My first fiction be kind..  
  
I plan to update as much as possible but I'm busy in school so sorry if I can't keep it weekly as planned.  
  
I don't Airwolf so no infringements is intended. Airwolf and its characters are property of its creators, Bellisario and Universal. This takes place about in the present and is an AU.  
  
-- Reawakening  
  
I was never a popular kid in high school. I was not an important person in my own eyes. I 'm a first generation American with parents that came here to make sure an education. Unfortunately I had other ideas.  
  
"I'm expelling you from school, I hope you have good luck somewhere else." My principal's words rang in my ears. My mother sat there crying and my father's face was stone cold disappointment. I had been kicked out for fighting again. My new 'friends' allowed me to take the fall. Obviously I had chosen a poor group of friends, friends that really didn't care for me.  
  
I spent three weeks at home doing nothing as my parents scrambled to find a new school for me. I wasn't allowed to leave or talk to my friends or anything. My sister didn't think much of and honestly I wasn't that much of a great brother. But I didn't really think of much of anything but getting back to my 'normal' life. That wasn't about to happen though.  
  
"We found a school for you, son, its in Arizona and California. You won't see us for a while you won't be home either, but it in your best interest." My father's stern words rang in my ears. " You'll be spending your time outdoors in Monument Valley, and an area known as the Valley of the Gods." Shit, where the hell was that?  
  
I got to Arizona and met my school counselors. The days were rough, we were known as a 'wilderness school'. I didn't fit in there either. Most of the kids there were problem children like myself. I wasn't allowed by myself till I had enough trust with the counselors there. I spent most of my free time what little I did have, bouldering and exploring the caves nearby alone.  
  
On one of my trips I was climbing up one of the hill about a mile away from camp. I just liked hanging out in the desert and then thinking watching the red sands and the red stones that reached out into the skies. The contemplating silence was great and I did do some thinking about my life and my actions. But where to go from here? This question kept ringing in my head as I tossed pebbles and watched them roll away. One particular rock rolled then fell down through a crack. What the hell? Where did it go? I got up to the spot I threw it and as I got there I fell stone grinding on stone and the ground fell beneath me. I fell about ten feet, and hit my head on something the last thing I remember seeing was a black shape in front of me. As the world turned black I remember hearing a steady hum. 


	2. What is that doing here?

Reawakening chap.2 --  
  
The world swam in front of me as I woke. Where was I? Then I remembered my fall. It looked like a cave of some sort there was a shaft of light coming down in the center of it. I remembered the humming sound before I passed out. The humming had ceased as I looked around. I looked around and saw the most beautiful sight for someone that was out in the middle of nowhere for a while. In the middle of this cave was a helicopter. What the hell was it doing here? It seemed like a holy object, the light from above hitting just right to make it look like a halo surrounding it. I slowly walked up to it and just stared for what seemed like an eternity. It was about fifty feet long and black as the darkest night here in the desert. Its underbody was white and it looked like it was poised to fly. Wow. A warm trickle down my face reminded me that I was hurt. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the rest of the cave, I looked around and saw some lockers in the corner. As I walked over to them a very slight humming perked my ears, ignoring it as pain I continued my search for a first aid kit. I found one, covered in dust near some boxes labeled "US Army" The cover was yellowed but the dressing inside were still in plastic wrap and fresh. As I patched myself up I returned to my inspection of the lockers and boxes. The lockers contained two jumpsuits of some kind and some packages. An interesting patch I thought as I looked over the jumpsuit. A wolf's head covered in a sheep's fleece? With wings on the side of it. Weird. I dusted off the cover of one of the packages and it said Smith & Wesson on it. Uh-oh. As every 17 year old that watched enough movies knows what that company makes I opened it. Inside was a gleaming silver pistol and two magazines. Loaded. I put it away and closed the locker. I went over to the army boxes and pried one open with a rock inside was a white rocket or some type with the word 'Hellfire'. What the hell did I stumble on to? What was this place? The other boxes yielded more of them along with 'Sidewinders', 'Mavericks', and 'Red Eyes'. The last pile or boxes had round after round of 30 mm and 40 mm cannon ammunition. What was this stuff for? I didn't see any tanks or missile launchers lying around. I looked at the helicopter but it didn't look like it had any weapons. Just a normal helicopter, probably belonged to some rich guy or something. Must be nice to have money. I took a closer look as the humming returned. It was a nice helicopter, but it looked like it hadn't flown in years. The dust covering one of the wings was almost an inch thick. Where was that humming coming from? I wondered, as it got louder as I approached the door. There was no ignoring it now; it was definitely coming from the helicopter. I looked inside the cockpit and saw nothing. There was a set of black helmets on the seat but that was it. I tried the door and it swung open with an audible hiss. There was a small book on the floor that had a plain blue cover on it. I picked it up and opened the first page.  
  
'Stay away from here' written in legible writing. I flipped through it and there was more but I decided after looking at my watch that I should be going. My counselors were probably looking for me after being gone for so long. I tucked the book into the small of my back and looked for a way out. I noticed an entrance that had caved in as I walked back to the hole I fell in. The chimney at the top was way too far for me to climb with out a rope and clearing the debris at the entrance of the cave would take some heavy machinery. I started climbing the way I fell in. I got out into the dusk of the night and started running back toward camp.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Mike one of the counselors was interrogating me when I returned. "No where" I replied. I wanted to end this conversation quickly. And get to reading my newfound book. "Bullshit, you must have talked to someone that gave you that had a med kit, you didn't have one with you" " Yeah I fell and some hiker lent me a patch ok?" This was a better story; they'd never believe my real story anyway. This little lie would get me in trouble but I didn't care. We weren't allowed to talk to people on the outside. " We'll talk tomorrow" He left as a quarrel between another kid and a counselor broke out by the campfire. I borrowed a flashlight from my tent mate and as he rolled over in his sleeping back and went to sleep I opened the book and began reading. The author of the journal was a woman by the name of Caitlin O'Shannenesy. She was a bush pilot for some Texas law enforcement agency before moving to California. She had been brought in to a secret intelligence organization by accident. They had a deal with one of her friends to fly missions for our country. Airwolf. That was the name of helicopter. It was an super secret project funded by the government. She didn't mention what the damn thing did though. I read some of their adventures and thought she was exaggerating a little. I know for a fact helicopters are never faster then jets. They don't break Mach 1. 


End file.
